Prueba de Valor
by Lizup
Summary: Drabble MakoHaru por halloween


Es el tan esperado por los niños y algunos adolescentes, día de brujas y en mi clase, sin ser la excepción, se decidió hacer una prueba de valor en una casa embrujada como actividad para celebrar este día.

Yo, gracias a la presión de grupo acepté ir.

Ya tarde esa noche arribamos a la casa, entramos todos juntos, en medio de bromas y charlas amenas; pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encuentro solo y perdido.

¿Siempre fue tan grande esta casa? Vista desde afuera no lo parecería.

Intento distraer mi mente de sugestionarse y mantener la calma, funciona unos minutos.

Trato de encontrar a los demás, ubico la casa en el plano. Norte. Sur. Este. Oeste. Nada.

Mi respiración se empieza a alterar, siento el aire más pesado, inhalar me cuesta, es como si llevara plomo en los pulmones; siento la garganta reseca, me arde, empiezo a sudar frío por todo el cuerpo, especialmente mis manos; un escalofrío recorre mi espalda haciéndome temblar, puedo sentir mi corazón latir tan fuerte que temo que me salte del pecho.

Trato de acelerar el paso pero de pronto algo me lo impide.

Una mano se ciñe sobre mi muñeca, helada al contacto envía una descarga eléctrica por mi espina dorsal, tiene la piel tan áspera que me lástima incluso sobre la tela de mi camiseta, siento sus largos y huesudos dedos apretar sobre mi piel, sea lo que sea lo que me atrapó, no parece ser humano.

Me paralizo, quiero correr pero no se a donde, quiero gritar pero no logro emitir sonido, quiero pedir ayuda pero estoy completamente solo. Solo e inmovilizado por esa cosa.

Finalmente me he decidido a mirar, si continuo así podría perder la cordura. Solo espero que lo que pase sea rápido, rápido e indoloro.

Doy una mirada rápida por el rabillo del ojo, todo es oscuridad. La presencia detrás de mi se ha dado cuenta de lo que pretendo. La oigo resoplar sobre mi nunca.

Su aliento pútrido y helado llega a mis fosas nasales. Cierro los ojos con fuerza. Es el final.

-¿Haru?

De pronto escucho mi nombre y todo cambia completamente, mi cuerpo antes rigido se relaja, los latidos de mi corazon se estabilizan y siento llegar nuevamente la sangre a todas mis extremidades.

Volteo esta vez más confiado, reconocería esa voz en cualquier lado, y lo veo aun con la escaza iluminación, ese par de ojos de un esmeralda intenso y al bajar la mirada su mano sujetando mi muñeca. Quizás la sensación de antes fue solo mi imaginación.

-Makoto, ¿que haces?

Pregunto algo molesto por el susto de muerte que me acaba de dar. Me muestra una sonrisa de disculpa y me hace señas para que continuemos.

Durante los siguientes minutos caminamos, charlando tranquilamente como si estuviéramos en el trayecto de vuelta a casa en un día cualquiera. Me olvido por jn momento incluso que estamos en una prueba de valor y después de encontrar los objetos que se nos habían encargado, emprendemos el regreso hacia la salida.

Diferente a antes, no tardamos mucho en ubicar el punto señalado, puedo oír las voces de mis compañeros afuera. Pero antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta Makoto se detiene.

Volteo y le pregunto que sucede, sin embargo no puedo oír su respuesta. La voz de uno de mis compañeros afuera capta mi atención haciéndome voltear hacia de donde proviene.

Lo veo acercarse con una mirada algo extraña en el rostro.

-Haruka ¿qué haces?¿con quién hablas?- pregunta son reparos; yo me incomodo un poco, no puedo decir si solo esta bromeando o quizás no lo logró ver desde el ángulo en el que se encontraba, sin querer alargar más el asunto respondo con un ligero tono de obviedad.

-Con Makoto- y volteo para señalar al mencionado y que pueda corroborar mis palabras.

Sin embargo la confusión me embarga al encontrar vacío el espacio detrás de mí.

¿A dónde pudo haber ido? Trato de buscarlo con la mirada hasta donde alcanza a alumbrar la leve luz de los faroles de afuera, la luna y las linternas que llevábamos.

-Estaba aquí hace un momento- trato de explicarme rápidamente, pero cuando volteo a ver de nuevo al compañero frente a mi, su rostro lo ocupa una expresión de desconcierto.

Mis manos empiezan nuevamente a sudar, mi respiración se vuelve irregular, puedo sentir los latidos de mi corazón en mis oídos, la temperatura deciende drásticamente. Y solo alcanzo a oirlo articular la última oración antes de que todo se volviera completamente negro.

-¿Quién es Makoto?-

Y bien.

Feliz halloween a todos.

Este escrito va dedicado a mis bebés como siempre, aunque no cumplan las amo uwu May Daf Pam y Andy.

Cualquier crítica o comentario es bien recibido.

Hasta pronto. 


End file.
